So Far Away
by goddessa39
Summary: A different end to Becoming pt2. She sends him to hell, but things... change. HpBtvs xover. BA of course. LEJP. ADMM. HG. MWPP time. lots o' AU.
1. Prologue

**So Far Away **

**Chapter 1**

**Author/Authoress: **_Goddessa39 _

**Disclaimer: **I only own the fic, and anything uncannon for btvs and HP.

**Cannon: **HP, Btvs

**Pairings: **Harry/Ginny, Buffy/Angel, Ron/Hermione, ADMM

**Character actions:** Evil Voldy, Super confused/angsty Buffy, H/G soul mates, not evil Dumbles-grandfatherly Dumbles.

**Timeline:** Post Becoming 2 for btvs.

**Timeline** **Blip**: Okay, there is a problem, so think of the time period bit reeeeeally AU. Uhm, It is '97 when Buffy comes to Sunnydale, so the year is gonna be off for HP. Ignore it, it isn't really important.

**Genre: **Drama, Fantasy, etc.

**Summary:** Okay, Buffy is in a coma, Dumbles and Minnie kitty are her grandparents. Etc. (Can't really remember.)

**Notes/Changes: **Hi! Well, I'm not gone, and I thought I'd just offer up this to prove it. I really did write out two more chapters, but despite how organized I prefer to be, they disappear. And since I wrote them a LONG time ago (they're probably on the computer that won't work) there's just about no chance that I'll remember correctly.

**N/C: **And for you that remember, this would be the closest thing to going with option **_B_**.

**N/C:** Jenny didn't die. Xander is not in love with Willow, an Willow got over her crush. Although Jenny is still a gypsy, she confessed before Angelus showed up, and they forgave her instead of her dying. Lot's more AU on btvs, but anything noticeable will be self-explanatory.

**N/C**: Okay, I'm not really sure where I'm gonna start off HP. Probably early. Hmm…. I think pre-Hogwarts that way I can eventually save Harry from the Dursleys… Nah. I think I'll do it about the time that Lily is preggers. Oh crap, I just don't know…

**N/C:** And yes, I cannot call Dumbles by his real name when I can help it.

**N/C**: Everything meaningful that happened in 'Anne' happened pre-the show. But of course Buffy was still in high school, living with her parents, and she wasn't all broody. And she was younger-15 still of course.

**N/C**: Buffy was called when she was 14.

* * *

She breathed. In. Out. Slowly, she inhaled and exhaled the air that felt too thick, too heavy for her lungs. 

The sword dropped from her hands as Angel disappeared. She had leaped to him, hoping against hope that she could at least go with him, so their souls would never have to part, even if it was hell.

But Acathla had opened its big mouth and closed it with only half the bite.

She took in another breath. In. Out.

Why did she do it? She knew why. It was a good reason. But she wished she didn't, and felt like screaming or dying but knew she couldn't.

But as the misty, magic energy faded from the stupid stone demon that Angelus had tried to awaken, the one that had swallowed her Angel, and forgotten her, it finally hit her what she did. She had killed Angel, shoved a sword through her lovers gut. No, not the demon that inhabits his dead body and keeps him alive, yet fighting for control. She shoved a sword through the corpse of her Angel, the soul, who had been restored.

He was gone.

Her mind didn't think about how, just that it Happened. It happened like this and she cursed the fates.

But it was barely a second after the misty, magical energy disappeared back into the stone demon of Acathla, that it snapped shut.

She fell, Hard. On the ground, her body thrashed and hit and punched and kicked, and jumped. And she was in pain worse then hell, worse then the betrayal that she felt for herself. Worse then the betrayal she would feel from her so-called friend Xander when she regained enough neural ability to think straight, or any.

He was so far.

She hurt because something snapped close on their soul, and it had made a pinch. If you had seen it like a paper, it wouldn't have been much. But paper cuts hurt worse then when you skin your knee. They're the ones that remain in the edge, or in this case all, of your consciousness.

She hyperventilated more then once, without pause. Her body reacted as her mind ricochet off of the edges between the place she was in and the place he was in.

Her soul had been split and it was not right. It shouldn't have ever happened. She wouldn't wish this feeling on any creature, even if it was evil. It felt like a thousand billion degreed hot smoking, flaring pokers picked her up off a stand, and ripped every little hair off her head with one pull, yanking her apart, but still giving her pain, and cold.

The cold was so hot she knew she would rather be in hell.

He should be here to hold her.

Of course, hell was where Angel was, so she would rather be there anyway. And she was in no state of mind to think or feel anything that wasn't directly at her.

Her self was more concerned with being so far from Angel. She knew instinctly that she had never been this far from him. It was through so many feet, and miles, and kilometers, and states, and countries, and worlds, and light-years, and barriers, and times, and dimensions away that it felt like he was never a part of her in the first place, but knew that she was at the same time, causing one fleeting thought to process.

"Angel?" her soul asked to the quiet, empty-of-living-things room in the mansion. She was still in front of the stone statue, and she didn't care, or know, or see. It just didn't matter.

Her body thrashed again and again and again and she didn't care. It didn't matter. Where was she? Who was she? Why was she here?

Nothing mattered but finding him. But that simple fact that she was human with a predator in her gave her the distinct knowledge that if she did what she wanted so badly to do, all would be lost.

Where was he?

Hell.

So her mind, her soul, her predator the Slayer, fled into her body so deep, only one could reach her. And he was in hell.

He was so far. Gone. Alone again... but not.

As her last caring thought passed through her mind for the world, her hand went to her belly, and protected it with all and everything. It was the last bit of innocence forever as far as she was concerned, and evil would be getting to it.

She froze the process and laid her hand down, eyes open, staring at nothing, towards the ceiling, and let herself retreat back to the time where nothing mattered but the warrior.

Her womb stilled in time, not moving- frozen in a second. Kept, cherished.

3 months. It had been three months since her world had gone from perfect to bad to catastrophically bad. And the three moth old fetus inside her lay still for all but a second that could have been an eternity if she didn't wake up.

Buffy's self, soul, slayer, all of her went into herself to protect her womb, encase it in love, health, safety, until the time of her mate's return. He just had to come back. He had to.

* * *

As you can tell, I am a BA person. 

So, how should this go? I have a number of ideas, but I want opinions.

- Buffy is found by the scoobies

a) hospitalized, remains the same and does not age. Someone comes across Angel, and he somehow finds his way back. If so, how?

b) She wakes up in the future, not having aged or anything, and everyone she knows has died. What should she do now? Get a life, make a living? Show her actual smarts and survival abilities? What!

c) The gang gets together and gets Angel out or Buffy up, and that will go from there. Okay listen, This has been done before, and It gets old when you think about it- okay that's a lie, but I want to do something of my own accord. Anyone can take any of these ideas. It doesn't matter to me... ïﾁŠ

Please give me feedback or email me to tell me how it should be continued. I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL FOR IT SO THIS WILL BE A ONE-SHOT FIC IF I DON'T GET ANY IDEAS. (It would be easier if you just gave me feedback with your ides.)

BA ALWAYS!

-redone 11/22/05 2:02 am-


	2. Filler

**So Far Away **

**Chapter 2**

**Sunnydale**

**Overview**

_(A/N: Apparently, the next bit is confusing. I tend to skip around and go off in tangents, so bear with me. It's more of a what-goes-on-while-Buffy-is-sleeping.)_

It was almost twelve hours later when Jenny and Oz made it to the mansion. Buffy hadn't come to school the next day, though they hadn't really expected her to, to tell the truth. It was kind of a shock when Snyder informed them that Buffy Summers was expelled from school.

That had later been handled by some, err… handling, by Giles in a dark phase, but we wont get to into that.

They had taken her to the hospital when she wouldn't wake up and the doctors informed them that she was in some kind of coma. It was possible that she would never wake up, they knew. All of them had been informed about it when Willow was out cold and the doctor's words came back to haunt them.

"She may never wake up. The longer she is in it, the less likely…eh." They hadn't wanted to hear it again and had just gone to see her. She looked so small. None of them even realized that her arms had moved back to her abdomen, protectively.

Days turned into weeks and soon a few months had passed. Joyce was sitting by her daughter's bedside ever dutifully, although it was obvious that she was always on edge about something. She told Giles that she knew-Buffy had told her. She informed him to keep her out of anything related to that and just bring her daughter back.

Sadly, five months later, Buffy was still in a coma with no real change and the doctors found a tumor in Joyce's brain. They operated and everything was fine. But she died a few weeks after surgery. There was nothing they could do, really.

Buffy's care was then transferred to Giles, who Joyce had signed her over to just in case. She had never gotten a hold of Hank.

(A/N: should I make Hank an evil DE, a spy for Dumbles, dead, or just not there?)

Things moved on, Cordelia found better pastures and split up with Xander. She moved to LA and modeled while trying out for various small acting jobs. She had a job with a detective agency to fall back on when things got rough. Fate played a little, and she later married a man (half bracken demon actually) named Francis Doyle, a man who was a friend of Buffy's that she had helped while still in LA.

Xander later found an odd camaraderie in an odd ex-demon by the name of Anyanka and fell in love with the money-loving-Anya Jenkins. Though odd, his luck with girls changed with her and they married three years later. He didn't go to college though he found a liking and ability in construction, his mathematics skill miraculously being found. He fell into a contented life with Anya who had calmed slightly. Her knowledge was a great addition to Giles notes.

Willow did get to know Oz and they were in a happy relationship until college. In Wicca group, she med a young woman named Tara, and the three of them experimented in a ménage trios, finding that it fit. Though it shocked the others, they just accepted it as part of the scooby perks. Their parents though were not nearly as accepting and had abandoned them mostly. Though it hurt, they fell back onto Jenny and Giles who had become sort of adopted parents to the younger scooby members.

Oz too started exploring in magic with his mates and found a way to not infect his mates with some selective magic. They were a triad within the scooby core and managed to lessen the hellmouth's outer energy.

Giles and Jenny married in the second year of college that the University of Sunnydale hosted to some of the honorary scoobies. She was quickly pregnant and they welcomed their first biological daughter, Jioce (pronounced "Yois") Beth-Anne Giles, into the world. A year later, Jioce was gifted with a little brother, by the name of Yani Alegander. He too was followed by Corrin Alaksendra.

Giles quickly bought up the Magic Box to act as HQ when, yet again, the owner was killed by a vampire. It worked out well as they could meet up there daily and do what they needed to. It was also in the middle of everything, so they could all reach it easily. Jenny got a job at the college as the computer mistress to keep what time she had filled. But there were two others working with computers at the college, despite its size, so she wasn't bogged with work often.

Somehow, despite the highest mortality rate in the country that Sunnydale High had been proud of, many kept coming to the small city as if it were quiet and out of the way.

Anya and Xander had a son named Alexander (Alex) William Harris after two years of marriage, and received a daughter they named Ayla Jennifer almost two years later. By then, Xander has his very own company with a few others working under him; Larry the football star and a few others that had picked on the scoobies and thought them weird included.

Willow, Tara, and Oz worked out well and they used some more magic to combine both girls' fetuses and they had multiple children. First, there was Willin Annette Oswald. She came about the same time as Xander's son Alex. Jesse Rupert Oswald came a year later. Their third and final child, Tiffanly (Tiff) Betha Oswald, came a little over a year after Jesse.

The trio had a computer business started, "Stealth Inc" and were helping many out with things like firewalls and spam detectors. The government had many of their things on file, though they could never really figure out how the company had claimed their creations before the government could come in and patent them.

So, basically, the scoobies were all well off as well as holding off what came to interrupt what peace the hellmouth had gained.

Soon after Buffy fell into a coma, a slayer named Faith showed up. She was different and they found her difficult to be with. Because of Giles's status as Buffy's watcher, and a complete disgrace as far as the Watchers Council was concerned, he was fired, though he didn't leave.

Five years after Buffy fell into the coma, the WC tried to send teams to off her and she was reported as dead. The Council didn't ever look into this and the blonde girl with her hands protecting her abdomen was safe from them. Of course, this might have had something to do with the fact that Giles had his hand on the man's throat and was holding him against the hospital wall as the minion reported it.

She was safe from the Council from then on at least.

Faith eventually fell into a routine with the scoobies and did learn to count on them, but was sadly killed in her Cruciamentum when she left to the house before she really knew what was going on. Her current watcher, a stuffed up man named Wesley Wyndam-Pryce had been called after the fraud that was Gwendolyn Pierce. He had quit the Council soon after realizing what he had helped do. Wesley moved to LA and joined up with the agency of private investigators that Cordelia had found. He helped rescue a young woman named Winifred Burkle. She had kept a steady contact with Willow and the other scoobies just in case.

Fate watched all of this and laughed many times. It seemed as if networks of demon hunters were all starting out with meeting Buffy Summers. Cause and Effect is something that Fate meddled with. Fate had much fun with Slayers, and Fate was declaring Buffy Anne Summers as one of her favorites.

The young woman calling herself 'Anne', though Buffy knew her as "Lily," was still running the shelter and taking various people off of the streets and away from the ever-dangerous supernatural stuff. She had gotten into a relationship eventually with a man named Charles Gunn, another one of the people that had been taken into hell, whom Buffy had also saved. They had plenty of things in common, and though they waited, they did eventually elope in Vegas. A week later, they had returned to LA, and been happy since.

They too had two children, Alison (after Gunn's dead sister A/N: that was her name, right? ) Anne (After Buffy…although it could have been after Alison's mother) and Charles Gunn Jr. Though it was officially Charles Gun II, they just called him Jay.

Though Wolfram & Hart was causing troubles for all of LA, many there were remembering when a group of WH&H clients had attacked a school and been taken down by a young slayer. The 'law firm' wasn't making nearly as much of a front as it should have been.

Soon after Acathla had to open and close its big mouth, a waffle house in Belgium was visited by a rich client. The client had a big craving for ice cream, he was a demon but most things have a large sweet tooth.

And because there were no orders of mint-fudge-chocolate-chip-cookie-dough, the demon decided to eat the waffle house cook instead. But it was a good thing, as the demon that happened to be the cook was a vampire assassin waiting to take out one of the ordinary people at one of the booths who had missed a plane to LA because of one of the Los Angeles attendants who was late to the airport due to a bus (holding many nuns) from Sunnydale that was attacked by a group of vampires, three to be exact. Due to the extreme panic, the bus swerved, running one blood-sucker over, sticking the other onto a branch tree where it burst into dust, and leaving the third to the incoming nuns bearing big, silver, shiny crosses in faith.

Cause and Effect… One of Fate's favorite play toys. And Fate loved to play with the cause and effect Buffy Anne Summers left her to muddle with.

Cordelia and 'Doyle' happily married and kept in good contact with the scoobies. They only had two children; Melanie (Mel) Cordette and Frank Devon Doyle. Cordelia was never a real star, but she scored plenty of movie bits and modeling jobs to keep herself pampered; Doyle just liked to please her.

Despite how vain Cordelia always remained, she really loved her husband and children and was happy in the life she had achieved. Though she had to put up with "Doyle's" drinking, it wasn't like he was addicted or mentally moved.

She had been given Doyle's visions from his demon side for a week and a half once due to an accident with a love potion, a crossbow, a little spilled blood, and a simple hiccup, (you don't want to know!), and had decided that the Advil, magical painkillers, and whiskey (diet) were necessary in all building they would be in, as well as her purse. Well, maybe not always the whiskey. She experimented and found a good snog after some of the lighter visions helped clear it all up.

The Agency that Wes, Fred, Cordelia, and Doyle was called S.N. Inc. It was very prestigious and well-known. Though it served to run usual investigations by another group, the background was run mostly by the four of them. The agency was actually run by Anne; Buffy had started its foundations up when she saved them and asked her to keep an eye out. Most people didn't know that and the information never made it to Sunnydale, but Cordelia found it familiar and was oddly comfortable that her life in Sunnydale wasn't totally unconnected.

Buffy laid in a coma for over ten years, and she didn't age more then six years. Everyone put it up to the extra healing and slayer endurance. And for all they knew, it could have been. After all, it wasn't like slayers usually lived very long, not long enough to test it. So no one could have known.

But, like all things that are happy, and though Fate favored her, Newton seemed to rule her life. As the younger generations tended to refer to the fating the Isaac Newton seemed to hold, "Karma sucks."

At the age of sixty three, Giles had a heart attack. Though he was fine, his body was never quite the same, and a second heart attack almost a year later showed a decline in his medical health. A third attack a week after, he was still in the hospital, quickly killed him. Jenny mourned, but her children and all of her fosters that the scoobies had become were there for her as they too mourned.

Jenny followed her husband two years later, though of a different reason. She had a cancerous cell in her kidneys that they never found a match to. It was painful, but she didn't have to take as much pain because, as soon as the pain was found, she already felt some of her life essence running away from her.

The scoobies mourned their 'parents' and the younger versions of the scoobies mourned their 'grandparent's and parents (for the children of the younger scoobies did call Giles and Jenny "Gramps" and "Grams.")

Xander was killed in a construction accident. He wasn't even at work, but at a nearby construction zone simply shopping at the grocery store when a dozer cause some kind of bizarre accident that knocked a rack over on him. He was pushed forward and hit his head on the floor. He died instantly and felt no pain. Anya busied herself in accounting around the business she was still running with one of the fellows lower then her Xander but couldn't hide her tears.

Willow joked once that she was surprised it wasn't some clot in his heart from all of the chips and junk food he ate. Anya, not knowing much about modern medical logy gave some comment about how all of their sex probably worked it off. Long used to this behavior, the others didn't even blush.

The ex-demon followed her husband almost a year later. She was at one of the banks, taking out some money to indulge herself while there was a stick up. She too was killed instantly, one of two people shot. The bank robbers didn't get away, but were trapped and given away because of the shooters freak out. He didn't mean to shoot, but he was so shocked that he tripped over his own two feet.

Willow, Tara and Oz, being the last of the originals besides Buffy were all in a period of mourning. Six months after Anya, Tara was hit by a drunk driver. She died quickly, and because of the bond, took Oz and Willow with her into whatever afterlife existed. It was only natural that they go together.

Long ago, they had all drawn up a large, single will. They had signed their names and basically said that if one of them died, whatever they had was to be split up financially between their children, and then also through everyone on the list. Buffy's name was added. She was still their strength even though they all hadn't even really heard her voice in years.

They had all hoped she would awaken, but no luck. Clause after clause after clause was put in just in case. Things like their businesses were to be given to their children with some clauses that added up to only if they were ongoing. They couldn't be deconstructed unless they had Buffy's "say-so."

They had an internal web of brilliant designs and puzzles that and lawyers opposed wouldn't be able to figure out ways around it.

But there wasn't anyone really opposed. Alex branched the construction company out through other parts of California, and even into Arizona, with his wife; the Triad's eldest, Willin. The other kids had entered either the computer business, gone off to join the agency with Aunt Cordy, or branched the businesses elsewhere.

They all kept in touch, but all of their parents and elder family in Sunnydale had died within a few years, and they couldn't handle it. Somewhere in the mess, the younger generation had forgotten about their long-sleeping Aunty Buffy. They had grown up on hearing her heroics and even kinda idolized her. But you know what they say about assuming.

But Buffy's care had been long assigned. Though she rarely had visitors since most of her scoobies died, it wasn't really like she was that aware of what was going on around her. And her hands still remained over her stomach, and Mr. Gordo was clutched in place. The powers in the slayer line were slowly coming together and connecting through her need.

None of them had ever found that she was pregnant or more then commented how her hands kept moving back. Modern technology or anything electrical really, would have had something to show it.

When all of her scoobies and all of her friends from Sunnydale or LA or wherever died, a single tear that had been waiting for a long time finally fell from her eye, for her mate, a second joining it from the other for her friends, her family.

Here eyes were constantly twitching. She was dreaming and, if there were any, onlookers could only hope they weren't nightmares.

Newton must ride roller-coasters though. Maybe Fate even joins him.

* * *

**Almost 50 years after Acathla**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

_(A/N: technology hasn't changed over the past few years. Why? 'Cuz I said so and it's not really relevant to the story.)_

In the middle of Scotland where most people couldn't see, there was a big forest. The forest didn't have usually creature, unless you count thestrals and unicorns usual that is. The forest was dark and filled with odd things and trees that moved more then the natural growing that would be as fast as paint drying. Well, unless its water colors or some kind of instant paint or something mixed with it… yeah. You get the point.

The forest was big and unusual and dark and that's all I'll say about it now.

Well, on one side of the forest was a town. The town was called Hogsmaede and had more shops then you would usually assume for a city as such. It looked almost old fashioned kinda. Not really with rust and colors, but with carriages and candlesticks. There wasn't really electricity, well, there wasn't electricity, but that's beside the point. The town isn't the focus on this bit of relevant story line anyways.

The key part is what's on the other side of the forest, yes the same one that is dark and weird and full of non-natural creature.

There was a castle. A castle widely known as _"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

* * *

**Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Present time of story**

**Some time late but before actual darkness**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster **_of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of _Merlin first class… blah, blah, blah **'s** **office**.

On the desk in the middle of the circular room, there were photographs and little trinkets. But, all around the room there were photos and trinkets. Though many a pupil was received in the room, none of them really had the chance to look around and actually ponder on all of the trinkets and photos and things in odd places.

That's what the man himself was doing. The tall man sitting in a large chair was wheeling in circles that seemed to drive mothers, women, people with headaches or glasses, old ladies, and his wife crazy. His mind was calm, something that was rare.

He sighed into the quiet room as he spotted his old friend on his perch. Fawkes the phoenix, a mythical red bird that he had known for quite some time, was quiet on his perch. It was coming close to his burning day, which happened about once every thirty days. The creature was majestic despite its raggedy appearance and stillness.

Albus stopped twirling for a moment and just looked at the bird. He sighed and stood up. Slowly, he glided, though how he could glide slowly, I don't know. Anyways, he slowly glided over to the perch and petted his head. Smoothing the fur behind the right and then left ear, Fawkes let out a small trill which seemed to make the old man smile.

On the other side of the room was a fireplace with a metal can of floo powder atop it on the banister. There was the sound of knocking on a door and then, "Albus? Are you there? Is anyone there?" came the voice of the Transfiguration professor.

He turned towards it. "Minerva, there's no one else here."

"Oh, good." Said the strong voice that just went from strict and commanding to cheery and almost playful. There was a small explosion of dust from the floo powder and it smoked away to show at tall, the much shorter then the headmaster, woman with a tall pointed hat, glasses, and the long flowing robes of a Gryffindor head-of-house.

Making a striking contrast to the tall man with an equally tall yet starry night hat and starry blue robes, they looked at each other and for a moment things were calm with a burning fire beneath.

"Hello, _wife_" The man said happily as he pulled her fully to him, with his hand behind her head pushing her towards him, She raised up on her tippy toes as he bent down and they smacked together a kiss.

They had been married for over a hundred years now, for both looked younger then their years. It wasn't often during the school year that they got time together, but the kids had gone home earlier that day, and they could be alone. It would have seemed like an odd day.

But their eyes didn't yet catch the glowing orb on one of the shelves. If they had, they would have been busy doing something else then snogging in the middle of the headmaster's office.

* * *

**TBC**

_A/Ns:_

Okay, wow. It's been over a year since I really updated any of these stories. Now, I don't mean to get anyone's hopes up, but I just felt a blast from my muse with the Thanksgiving bubblyness. The one empowering my fingers at the moment happens to be addicted to turkey with mashed 'tatoes and gravy.

This chappie was mostly a filler and a joining of the two cannons before they split off into my own twisted reality. Yes, I am a fan of ADMM. I also like evilDumbles and Dumblybashing. And yes, I can't stand having to write "_Dumbledore_." I prefer _Dumbles_ or _Dumbly_, myself.

Okay, reviews are demanded. -Grins-. No, reviews are wanting and I really want ideas. I can't bear to take things off, but I don't remember much of what I wanted this to be. Ideas are much wanted, but please no flames. I have no confidence whatsoever, and it puts me in a bad mood… and you don't want me in a bad mood. -SNARLS- Lol.

Okay, I think my fingers are worn off now. Ideas pleeeeeeeeeease. I think I did good, considering it was a filler, and what I wrote miraculously disappeared unless its on my non-working computer.

OH! I think I'm gonna do this when the Marauders are about to be in like, 6th year or something. That way I can slip the slayer in as a sub/pupil that's just hanging out with dear old Grams and Gramps and be getting 'tutored'. It's not really a 'there to save Harry' thing, so you can relax. Also, the marauders are gonna be pretty AU, as I am more into the Harry timeline then MWPP timeline.


	3. Orb Gloweth

**_So Far Away_**

**Chapter 3**

She was breathing. She knew this, and as she faded in and out of her light consciousness, she could here words that didn't make sense but ran through her ears telling her that something odd was going on.

But she was here, after all, so of course something was happening. Too tired and non-energized, she fell back into the darkness of her mind released the awareness that captivated and held her in between wake and sleep.

When she was alone again and much was quiet around her, her lips twitched with the vibrant air of premonition, and a single drop of blood ran down her face from her nose, leaving a small red trail.

She had no real knowledge or forethought about what was about to happen and how her world would soon take a drastic change, whether for better or for worse, you'd have to ask her later.

* * *

**Scotland**

**Hogwarts**

Things were looking up, it seemed. The morning had been plagued with an infestation of cheese mould in the lower corridor and the house elves had had to recruit the local spiders to help clean it up. Something about mould and house elves with allergies or something. He had been too busy looking for his lost batch of lemon drops to really pay an astounding amount of attention to them.

But four of his favorite pranksters had managed to botch the Slytherin breakfasts yet again, turning half of them, including Severus Snape, into purple monsters. The children's song "The Giant Purple People Eater" had started playing, and there was no question as to who the students to perform the joke were.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily and the strict hazel eyes of the deputy headmistress were frowning; though the headmaster, used to her all these years, recognized the small entertained glow. He himself had been a Gryffindor and wasn't against a little house rivalry when he was a student. Although, he had to admit, the record levels of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin were reaching high brinks and causing ripples throughout the school. He paused in thoughts and started reminiscing about the rivalry, earning slightly curious glances from many of the students until Fillius Flitwick bent over the table facing him and asked him if he was alright.

He returned to his office from breakfast after some polite chatter with a few of the students and then got back to his files over the pranks. The staff room had a few file cabinets on the various on goings of the school over the years, though he himself had forbidden antics over himself. He couldn't have any of the students thinking of favoritism or unfair calls.

He rubbed his eyes after a few minutes and his eyes glanced over his room to land on a blinking orb. For a minute, he was completely still. Then the information started making its way to the correct connections in his lemon drop obsessed mind, and he jumped up.

Rushing over to the fireplace, surprisingly spry and graceful for an old man, he shot a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, Minerva's classroom. With a quick flame, he frantically shouted, "Professor McGonagall?"

A second later, "Albus? What is it!"

A pinch of floo powder ready he simply pulled her through with a "class dismissed" and nearly dragged her over to the wooden shelf where he pulled the light blue glazed orb off and shoved it under her nose with an excited noise that Minerva might have thought as a squeal if she wasn't already to process what was going on.

Frozen for a second, the old man took a look at his wife's paled face that was quickly being joined by a wide-eyed look despite her years of keeping her cool. "We found her."

* * *

Married for many years, they had four children. Their oldest two, Brian and Mariana had died in 'accidents' created by Grindewald years back. Their son Kalen had disappeared years later, and the Dumbledores' had been immensely saddened. Their youngest daughter though, Jocelyn was cornered by Grindewald and given a tested potion that had slowly lowered her magical prowess as the years passed.

Albus had never forgiven himself for being away from his home during that time.

She married a pureblood by the name of Henry Gavin Summers. He wasn't all that strong really and, oddly enough, preferred to construct a life in the muggle world apart from the wizarding society. Jocelyn disappeared soon after and had a single daughter named Elizabeth Anne.

Joyce got in contact with her parents as soon as she found she was pregnant and both Albus and Minerva spoiled their only grandchild rotten. But when Eli was five years old, Eli's best friend died in the hospital of a high fever, and for some reason, Jocelyn disappeared into muggle society and neither of her parents could find her.

For years they had looked but nothing had come up. Things had spiraled and the search for the lost Dumbledore daughter and granddaughter slowed. Finally, in his last hopes, Albus contracted a device to find those of his and Minerva's blood.

For years on years, it had not worked.

Until now, that is...

* * *

**_TBC_**

If you don't like it, don't read it. If you have nothing nice to say, please forget about this fic. Otherwise, I'd appreciate it if you would review. Thanx.

Also, I don't know when I'll write more. Little bits will flow from my fingers at random.


	4. Voices in my Hospital Wing

_**So Far Away**_

**Chapter 3**

**Scotland**

**Hogwarts**

Poppy Pomfrey was by no meter an old woman compared to the current Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was, however, and old friend of the two and one of the few who knew the basic facts about the relationship between the Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor and Headmaster.

She liked to thing herself a good judge of character and a person with a good head on her shoulders. Many thought she was a Hufflepuff, when in actuality; she was a Ravenclaw while in school. Her motherly attitude for a few patients with her _healing touch_ brought out a Hufflepuffiness in her. Her mother was a badger's child while her father a mentor of sorts in the raven's line as was she.

But both of her parents knew from the beginning that she was born to be a healer from the beginning. Though she had an odd fascination with her Astrology class while in school from the first time she had stepped into the room that had been certified as an astrological wonder room.

Anyways, she had always found herself a good judge of a person, and got odd hints from before she even found out that the Headmaster and Minerva had in fact been married for years. Despite her love for the stars and the fortellings they might hold, divination was not one of her better subjects. She was in fact horribly worse then most were because of her grandfather's old nightmares and a memory that she had _Obliviated_ years back.

So, she could never have really thought of witnessing the taller married couple literally running to the Hogwarts medical area. A brief thought came that just maybe the flu was out. But she ignored because, well, both Albus and Minerva were running at her with these incredibly happy-yet-odd, on their faces in public, smiles.

She leaned against the door, quietly contemplating what was going on in the 2.4 second it took for her eyes to land on the couple two feet from her. The horrible man with the lemon drop addiction was nearly jumping like a first year with too much pepper-up potion and the twinkling blue eyes that seemed to unnerve everyone were at record levels. In fact, they almost look silver.

Minerva's hair was out of the traditional bun and in fact almost messy.

Okay, now she was getting suspicious. And curious. Can't forget curiosity.

"Minerva, Albus, so good to see you, and why may I ask are you grinning like happy new parents."

Minerva blinked, and the healer's eyes mentally widened at the thought of them being new parents. But again, they were disregarded when she remembered that, in fact, they had had four children together and her colleagues would not be new to parenting whether they had children or not, considering their jobs.

The globe in Dumbles's hands jumped out of his hands and she showed it to her almost as a child would a new favored toy or pet or even a small butterfly, and she had to stand up straight, though she wasn't all that tall, especially comparing to her two colleagues in front of her.

"We found 'em! We found 'em!" Albus was chanting aloud, and she couldn't help but, yet again, to compare him to a child. He did after all, have the mentality and thoughts of one.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused to what he was talking about.

"Well, short version, I'm older then you'd think, and this globe was directed to locate any with our blood, but has remained dull, until now. So this means one of our grandchildren, erg, do you think it's a great grandchild!" She was almost bouncing up and down now to and Poppy Pomfrey had to keep herself from getting the twitchy hips of the traditional Ravenclaws. She hated not being in the loop, and now she was just getting confused. _Her_-a Ravenclaw.

But, then again, this was after all the Headmaster and the woman that had agreed to marry him and pass on his genes, so perhaps her fellow house mates would forgive her…

They were still standing there jumping a moment later, and then they both started talking to her!

"I used to-" -Albus

"-We haven't sent-" -Minerva

"-Do you think he-" -Albus

"-maybe the kids is a girl though-" -Minerva

"-Can you-" -Albus

"-If you-" -Minerva

"-Help us around to finding-" -Albus

"-know it will be of a help-" -Minerva

"QUIET!" She yelled aloud making her elders both shut up and still in less than a breath. When she saw this, she glared. In a moment of realization, Minerva tucked her hair back in the pin as quickly and thriftily as she could to make her look presentable.

Unfortunately for Minerva's appearance, her husband was still acting as giddy as a school child with a new video game or maybe a new puppy... Poppy decided to ignore those scary thoughts and pushed them over to the sides of her mind that were rarely inhabited.

"Okay, Minnie, what the heck is going on!" Poppy made sure to demand these answers as topiss offand assure Minerva of her seriousness,"Why is Albus acting like someone changed the Lemon Drop flavors-"

"Why would someone change my lemon drops? They're perfectly fine the way they are." You could hear Albus ask that if you were listening, but Poppy had the patience of a Ravenclaw at a new gadgetty puzzle-and as this was some kind of puzzle under her very nose- Poppy Pomfry's curiosity was making her itchy to knowknowknow!

"Minerva! Now." She said firmly, allowing the Transfiguration professor of Hogwarts take the explanation floor as the obviously out-of-place headmaster that would fit right in at the St. Mungo's Insane ward flitted right on. A right teeny attention span he had. "Explain."

"We found a person of our blood, mine plus Albus's. The glow lit up, I got pulled through the floo, and here we are." Poppy didn't bother to question why Minerva was talking so…blasé-important.

Poppy rolled her eyes though and replied awkwardly, "You came through a floo to come here?"

"Not directly." The old man replied behind the women's backs. He was promptly ignored.

"Poppy-we found one!" Minerva then shouted and stomped her foot on the floor in front of her like a Ravenclaw know-it-all proving a point well earned. Poppy stared.

This was going to be a long day. She sighed, rubbed her hand, and trued dealing with her colleagues that had, for some as of yet unknown reason, gone premature and illogical. Well, Minerva at least. She wasn't sure that ALbus Dumbledore had ever grown up.

Over twenty minutes later, after she got a calming draught down into the usually mild-mannered Transfiguration professor and the bouncy ex-Transfiguration-Professor-turned-Headmaster, well, the man was still bouncing from foot to foot and McGonagall had an odd smile on her face.

After all, she may call herself an old friend of the two, but she was only thirty-six, give or take a few years. But she wasn't old and would honestly have no real estimate on the fact of whether or not the two had ever acted like that, twenty-four-seven.

* * *

The nurse, Carina Samson, moved up and down the usual walls on the daily routine that she had gotten used to for a while. When she got to the last door, she entered to find a bed. An _empty_ bed. This of course, was unusual. As the young girl usually in the bed had been out cold for a while. As in, years, a long while.

The nurse never really questioned why there were still presents that showed up, and yet, no visitors. There hadn't been for years according to her fellow gossiping nurses. They had all died out. As she hadn't been to Sunnydale for more then two weeks when the girl first came up in the gossip, she had actually questioned the length of time she had been at the hospital and sleeping. The years just didn't add up of course.

Apparently, the girl had been a 17-year old girl who had been expelled from high school just hours before falling into a coma. Why, no one knew. How, no one bothered looking after all of these years. It was their job to feed them and make sure nothing was wrong while being pleasant. The girl's first doctor had died over eighteen years ago for Christ's-sake. But eventually she got used to it too. No one questioned the regularly odd things that went on in the small town that wasn't as sleepy as neighboring towns would think.

Mortality rates had spiked and fluctuated regularly and was always almost 'proud' of the fact. Though it bothered her, she had dealt and was still here two years later with plenty of memories to file through on a rainy day and then '_misplace'_ as the town liked to say.

Back to the _empty_ bed; it was _EMPTY_. She walked over, took a look around the room, and her eyes caught what was odd. The room looked the same, save for one thing. The bed was empty. She sighed and went over and pressed the 'Alert' button on the bed to request assistance as she headed back to the station. It was a weird town and the metaphorical 'WARNING' button in her head had greatly heightened its level bar of when to be pushed. So she ignored the odd feeling in her insides that said something odd about the town.

_

* * *

Where am I?_

She was running now, that was all, she didn't know what she was doing or where she was but she was running away from the white dark place that smelled bad. Her back ached and her skin felt clammy. Her eyes hurt and her ears burned from disuse. Though why she'd have them and not use them was a mystery to her.

Were they new?

No, her mind told her that it was impossible and another whispered magic while yet another voice, one she found herself pushing away from told her that it was her that had done it. But she lost the train of thought again whatever much of it was still there wondered what was her fault.

Her feet hurt. She was in white-why was she in white? The clingy material stuck to her skin and her toes were numb as they stepped on wet mud. It was dark where she was and she suddenly stopped. Her eyes were closed now. Her breath almost non existent. She wouldn't really know why it still captured her until she regained a little sense back.

The moon showed, blood full in the town of Sunnydale, California like it did once before so long ago when she killed her love. The part that was still sane inside of her said something about a wolf-man changing; man becomes wolf not on a blood moon.

The bright shining chunk of rock lighting the sky passed her up and let the huntress hide. Her muscles flexed, the brave new light seeming to rejuvenate her and as her skin returned to the tanned sun-kissed skin she was famous for, and only few of her kind seemed to come by.

Her parched skin killed with filmy hospital medication returned with a new vigor. She didn't need food yet, and didn't for herself, but her muscled had moved and she had detected why she was running from the caging place of whiteness.

Her arms crossed over her flat stomach and she couldn't remember really. Her mind was too far gone currently to search. But she needed some place safe to recuperate and protect herself from the outside.

And then it hit her; the stench of rotting flesh.

* * *

They had finally gotten it out of their mouths what was going on. Oddly enough, it required a complex series of totally simple healing spells to find whoever was connected by the end of the bolt inside.

And Poppy Pomfrey, the Healing witch for Hogwarts, was almost exhausted by the ordeal of trying to piece together the pieces. Her being a Ravenclaw showed that she had the conscious thought for it, and was satisfied, though getting sleepy.

A plan formed and then they were ready to set off. Of course, things being the way they were, and a war on the loose, something had to happen. The doors to the hospital wing opened and, sadly, admitted in Professor Trelawney. The seer had been working here for only a year before. Here in her second year, many had switched to or from the class. It seemed completely easy, but totally bogus in Minerva's POV. The elderly witch fought a sneer that became a frown and a glare when she saw who it was and wondered again why she was ever hired before remembering that no one else had applied to the job. The woman gave her the heebie jeebies and the glasses made her look like a bug, though the cat in her was totally disgusted and fought the instincts to eat her.

Though if she ever found out if her Animagus form was really a bug, perhaps a grasshopper, she'd be happy to _play_ with her. Dissection of bugs was not usually one of her most favored hobbies, but she'd make an exception.

There was a gash on her arm and she was running up to them.

"Oh, Poppy-don't leave! I had a little accident and I knew I had to run if I was to catch you. The sock transportation went back in a pocket slowly as the giddy man in the room eyed the woman with polite loathing. Much to the students' ideas, he did not want to hire anyone like her, though he wondered if she did have any little power in her chosen career to begin with. His lip twitched as he saw his wife's face.

The doors opened yet again to admit a familiar student by the name of Remus John Lupin. Unlike the ugly tard in front of them, Minerva thought, at least the boy showed a bit of talent for Divination, though she abhorred the subject.

He came in and nodded in acknowledgement as he noticed the odd behavior, though he didn't show it.

"Now young Lupin, what are you here to talk to the good madam?" His eyes were shining as if on a joke that only he could know the whole thing to. Which, in actuality, might have been. Though Minerva had a deep love for him, there was a part of her that was still baffled with many of the things that he did and said.

He stared, blinked, and then his mind stopped and let him catch up. "Uhm, actually, you know that feeling in the back of your mind, a forewarning," he paused and directed his eyes cautiously over to Divinations professor that tended to scare him for some baffling reason. "Well, I tend to get it, and it tells me that, wherever you're about to go," Dumbledore fingered the port key in his pocket, "I'm suppost to go with you."

Dumbledore eyes him for a minute, took him for his word and motioned him over to avoid the creepy Divinations lady, eyed her, and then turned to do his technical talk that he was known to baffle everyone with.

As Pomfrey patched up the creep- erg, the spirited lady with the odd glasses, she couldn't help but think that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: I am writing randomly here with a small bit off idea planned out. That is all. PS-aren't you proud. –SMILES-

A/N2: Both of my barely working computers have viruses and I am unable to really do next to anything. And as a warning, This will be on hold until I do-I mean, a WIP.

A/N3: There is a santa virus going around from the IMs or something. I heard on the news, so be careful and don't accept any emails if you don't know who they are from.


	5. Dust

_**So Far Away**_

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

_(Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer)_

And then it hit her; the stench of rotting flesh.

* * *

_(Previously on HP)_

He stared, blinked, and then his mind stopped and let him catch up. "Uhm, actually, you know that feeling in the back of your mind, a forewarning," he paused and directed his eyes cautiously over to Divinations professor that tended to scare him for some baffling reason. "Well, I tend to get it, and it tells me that, wherever you're about to go," Dumbledore fingered the port key in his pocket, "I'm suppost to go with you."

Dumbledore eyes him for a minute, took him for his word and motioned him over to avoid the creepy Divinations lady, eyed her, and then turned to do his technical talk that he was known to baffle everyone with.

As Pomfrey patched up the creep- erg, the spirited lady with the odd glasses, she couldn't help but think that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Otherworlds**

**Exact Location Unknown**

The dark sky held two moons and a sun of fire, flaming its way around like a search light, and he was the prisoner. He was a beast, a flesh being of only primality in which he hunted and devoured the watchers approaching him with his hands, striking out and leaving only dead flesh, blood drained in his hunger.

He knew nothing else. He knew only the hunt, his first, second, and third life totally washed from his mind. He did not think but to let the urges out. He did not wonder. Anything the beast did was out of necessity and the feeling within him that he was missing himself and the existence he should have led.

But he knew no past except for what he had lived in this burning ionic palace of demons and places that hunted his flesh only to be hunted themselves. He was a beast and the hierarchy that might have once known him forgot in the essence of time past.

A soul did not belong where this beast and the soul of himself yet walked. Nothing true or pure was to have set eyes or touch upon this place that had become a domain of this beast in which the demons feared fro their own essences.

This beast now had a beating heart, one in his chest as well as in his own hand which he drank from. The demon on the ground had only an open chest and the wide eye sockets which its race was marked. The tattoo on its forehead glowed and then dispersed as the beating heart out in the open was lost of blood and the beast disappeared.

The body would be found later and the name of the demon itself simply added to those that had been killed by the beast. The demon would reappear later and possibly hunt again for the beast. But the demon had recognized this beast for the one that had killed it before and knew not what would be needed to hunt this beast.

The beast walked under the hot light of the fire sun in its quest for blood and the feeling in side him that he was missing something.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California**

Her mind didn't really want to think let alone process the heart breaking things that had transpired before she ended up wherever she was. She didn't know where to go or what to do. So she let instinct take over.

If she would have known what the modern day symbols meant, she would have noticed that the graveyard area she was in hadn't been dug in for a while, weeks at least. But she didn't, and it was as if the moon spoke to her and instructed her body on movements she had never taken part in or ones that she may have once upon a time in the memory she didn't let come to light.

There was a vampire flailing underground trying to make its way up into the space of air where she was, searching for her blood that enticed the creatures. It had been stuck in the dirtied coffin buried deeper on family instruction. But it had a real want of getting out of the grave Blood, food.

_Slayer blood._

It made its way out of the dust in the night and hurled itself where she was only to find the one with the blood... gone.

And then its, what was once a contractor with two grandkids and a wife that would be dead in two years, got its head kicked in. It fell and jumped back up towards the smelly specter, but the blood was gone and the scent of the red pumping liquid with a rich creamy texture invaded its senses and the unlucky vampire became nothing more then dust as its head was grasped between two strong hands and yanked off, no longer a part of a body.

For a moment, both stood stunned, one from shock and disbelief of knowledge upcoming death, and the other from the sensation in herself, a knowing that she had protected and the undenied satisfaction with the lowly infections death.

As the dust began to settle, she was already gone.

Death stalked the night, and as her lengthy stillness began to remind her body that it was not yet ready for this workout, she let her feet carry her. The huntress found herself at a house, one that she could almost tell had been long uninhabited, and the little girl buried in her wanted to mourn.

She stepped up from the ground to the roof almost as if it was a simple step she had walked on. She slid the window on the sill up as her hands had done many a time before.

Dust seemed to clog her senses as she stepped in and closed the sill. Her nose twitched before she sneezed causing another slew of dust that would account for the long uninhabited status of the house she felt was hers. She spread the bed sheet, dust cascading over her fingers as she did so. She whisked the annoying particles away before slipping under the sheets that she knew were her own.

Before she slowly surrendered back to the glorious darkness of sleep, the little girl in her wished really hard for her childhood back. The shadows finally knocked her out into a dreamless sleep and a little stuffed pig, almost looking brand new, appeared in her arms as if by unconscious magic.

* * *

Like it? Tell me. Hate it? Tell me. I'll try to ignore flames, but, eng, I am heartfelt sometimes.

Merry Xmas... err... Happy Holidays, I mean. I am a Christian and a teenage girl in America, so you might be different then me. Nothing against it. Personally, I don't have any strict-never mind. I'm running off on a tangent...again.

ANywho...Happy holidays, here is your prezzie. I had a whole point for this in my head, but I have all of these ideas and they mix and mesh, so your own ideas will be welcome... there was something else, as usual, but, as usual, I can't remember.


	6. Beam me up Scotty

Title: So Far Away pt.6

Cannons: Hp/Btvs

Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Buffy or Harry Potter. THose belong, respectively, to JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's Mutant Enemy.

Rating: M for Mature just to be safe.

Genre: Angst/Action/Adventure/Fantasy, etc.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Lily/James, ADMM, Harry/Ginny, etc.

Timeline: Post AU 'Becoming pt.2'. MWPP era.

* * *

**Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Somewhere near England or Scotland**

**Infirmiry**

Albus walked the young man out of the hospital wing slowly as Madam Pomrey finished with the Devination teacher. His wife was still in there probably glaring at the annoying lady she hated for many reasons. His eyes twinkled in amusement at the implications and the image of his wife cat-glaring.

Remus Lupin walked next to the verrrrrry tallllll man and watched this almost scared of what the man was thinking. Everyone knew that that twinkle meant either his unspoken ausement at something that was a) going on or b) happening, often to the unknowing people having to watch the twinkle in the shiny blue eyes above the long white beard. Remus Lupin had to wonder to himself about what the old barmy headmaster was thinking.

A few minutes later, he asked, "Err, sir? What are you laughing at?" okay, so the werewolf usually did have an inner sense to keep himself quiet and stay out of the authoritie's way. But the man was twinkling and starting to giggle at whatever was causing the twinkle. That would have usually just creeped him out, but he could have passed that off with the patience and the side of him that had been trained to ignore the strange things that happened around James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and himself. But when the elder man had started nearly skipping ahead of him every few steps... like I said, he had to ask it.

As if coming out of a trance, the man's odd smirk had slowly slipped away and turned into the normal smile that made people squirm. He had regained his composure quite quickly, and if te acclaimed "Moony" was interested in Pureblood politics, he would have wondered if the old man had learned to do that that smoothely in crowds or if he had learned to go from loony like a certain other fourth year Ravenclaw to serious and perfect-posture like the bleach-blonde Lucius Malfoy.

"'M sorry, sorry. I was just imagining Trelawney recounting how she knew that Madam Pomfrey would bandage her arm before applying all of the proper syrums for simple cuts." He chuckled again, leaving the young man beside him to wonder if Madam Pomfrey really had applied the bandage before the syrumms or if Dumbledore was just off in his own widely gossiped about own little world. Dumbledore frowned as his mind, for some reason or another had his Divinations Professor standing on a silver tray of sliced chees. "_I hold down the cheese, the cheese does not hold me_." In his m ind the tray suddenly flipped out from under her and she fell onto her butt with a dissapointed Pomfrey watching the display with a videocamera marked 'Importantly Not.'

The strangeness of his mind made him lose focus of the oddness.

Now fully back in the present, the headmaster turned back to the young fourth year and put his arm around the back, leading him onward. "Now, why don't we join up in my office to discuss our late night jaunt." It really was getting to be almost midnight by the time they got there and McGonaghall had caught up with them, cat form no less. And this time, Remus Lupin got to take a good look around the room. He didn't have any current guilt to concentrate on, and now he could properly eye the odd little treasure on the room's walls and shelfings.

The Phoenix trilled as the wold came near, causing a thrill inside him that a bird of sch beatuy and light would accept a wolf as dark as the one that trapped him. Sighing happily, he went onward, not really paying attention to the headmaster who seemed to take an almost boyish glee in the way the fourth year seemed so interested in the trinkets inside. The feeling of being watched bugged him, but as it was the old man, he could handle it, hopefully, until Professor mcGonaghall caught up.

She finally did catch up, currently griping about something other. Those who listened closely, which both current males were trying to do, then they could hear her going on about how Trelawney was such an utter fake. She couldn't even fake well. How was anyone suppost to believe that she could see things when the bug lady threw around her fakery all of the time?

The two boys grinned at such a sight, though young Lupin couldn't read that look in the man's eyes behind the amusement.

_Love._

She got over it currently, shook her head, and then sat down as she put her attention back on the subject they had gone to the infirmiry with in the first place. "Mr. Lupin, would you please explain to me why you believe you are to go with us?" she asked, eyebrow raised appropriateley and in character of the Transfiguration professor.

He sighed again and began his explanation as he wondered when they would tell them where they were going.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California**

**1940 Revello Dr.**

**Bedroom with the tree at the window.**

She was aware that she was breathing in dust before she awoke. All of her insides felt turned around. But she wasn't being burned like a vampires, she knew, because the window sill, dusty as it had been, was covered by her denim blinds and the lights she hadn't checked for working. Though why they had a reason not to work she didn't know.

She fought the urge to sneeze from a long breath and decided to just turn over. It still smelled like dust and she wondered why. Her mother never let anything get dusty. 'I must have tracked in a lot of dirt.' she thought, her brain reaching for any reasonable explanation for the smell of the old shedded skin of the walls.

She pulled Mr. Gordo to her chest tightly again but stretched her legs and left arm out. There were many _cracks _and she wondered why her body was so sore. 'It's not like I haven't done anything strenuous before.' She bent her limbs in again and out again resembling a cat. Her brain fuzzed up for a minute as she moved, the blood running wild in her veins. her chest came up off of the bed as all her limbs smoothed down the bed and again she acted like a cat waking from a catnap on a cushion as she sighed.

She only felt somewhat refreshed, though her brain could think somewhat now, though she wasn't going to put it to the test for anything yet.

She got to her feet, her right arm still clutching her favored Mr. Gordo pink pig tightly at her side and she walked around the house simply using her senses. If someone were to watch her, they might notice that the little slayer was in little girl mode though in the dark she wouldn't have been seen. Everything in the house had white sheets on them almost like a group of ghosts come to gloat that she was all alone, though why, she didn't know. The little slayer didn't know where her mommy was. Probably at the gallery, her mind reasoned. All the sheets were a side effect of something Joyce had brought home from the gallery. There were probably numerious price-y objects covering the couch or something. So she didn't sit on the couch and the fact that everything had the white sheets to protect from dust. She wondered why her bed didn't have the white sheet as well but her mind told her that the bedrooms had no need to be used for the art material to lay.

The counter had no sheet, but just about everything else did. Nothing was on the hanging cage above though. Even the hanging cage was gone. She chose to ignore all of the odd inconsistences though and went to the fridge. She wasn't hungry but she needed to eat something. But there was nothing in there. Her mother needed to go grocery shopping, she concluded.

The fact that the fridge was not alight or cold from working not really probing her fuzzed mind any.

She stretched back up with the kitten grace and a cute pout she had used on her father when she was still a little girl. A small noise came from her throat reminiscent of a groan but almost a growl, still quiet to anyone that might have been around her. Her feet, only touching the ground lightly on her toes, made no noise as she slid through her house she shared with her mother and lover's memory. It was time to hunt as the huntress in her needed to start reclaiming her territory.

Why it was barely her own territory any longer never crossed her mind.

If the neighbor taking out his trash so late had looked over at that moment, he would have thought to start a rumor about the house being haunted. No one had lived there for all of his thirty-two years after all and the gloy ghost shadow that fazed the window would have intruiged anybody.

* * *

**Unknown Area somewhere around England and Scotland**

**Ministry of Magic, Platform of International Travel **

_(wizarding version of airport personal)_

The three port keyed in with a pop not unusual. The woman behind the counter by the name of Consuela Knoddermine looked up with the usual boredom of her job. The only thing that came of the job was a biweekly paycheck and proper gossip. Although, she did love to sit around and gossip with the other women her age. A way to describe her would be the wizarding version of a Valley-Girl.

Looking up with the usual attitude, her eyes soon got a glint in them, her mind cranked to life taking in multiple details, and her mouth turned into a sincere-looking bright smile. She had never really seen the seemingly-invincible Albus Dumbledore, with an Order of Merlin-First Class, the Mugwump before. Now, she wasn't a pureblood, and in fact was a halfblood, both parents also being halfbloods, so she didn't really know how plotting the man could be in the slightest.

She also had nothing against sharing rumors and spreading info about anything, hero or not. She would get brownie points from her friendly comrades who would now owe her a piece of knowledge as worthy as this. Her imagination even led her pltting to the gossip section of the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore's ability in legilimency showed him these ideas clearly as the woman broadcasted her thoughts. Making his way in, the blue became the infamous twinkle many had learn to fear for various reasons. This time he needed to keep this travel a secret, as he had left Fillius in charge of the school while he was away and he had no liking for gossip about himself on mysterious circumstances, this time. He wouldn't admit to reading and laughing at half of the rumors and gossip he had heard through the Prophet about himself, his wife and various others.

They stepped up to the desk, which gladly had none but the four of them in the room, and he smiled charmingly that grandfatherly smile that was half-true. He found it came quite easy and wondered if it was because they were going to find one of his descendants. He was luckily able to stall his mind before he fell into his own world again.

His wife saw this and Minerva frowned at the man for a split second before switching back to her professional caring look students had learned to associate with the strict-yet-fair Transfigurations teacher. The eyes watched Consuela Knoddermine like a cat watching the fish in the fish bowl.

Unnerved by the look, the half-blood brightened her smile in her mind and hoped it showed up on her face. The Transfigurations professor had never been fond of her and it had been a mutual thing between them. They had just rubbed each other the wrong way.

"Professor McGonaghall. Professor Dumbledore! What're you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the school?" Her voice was like metal on a chalkboard, graiting against McGonaghall's ears. The werewolf flinched at the high pitch. Something passed through Minerva's eyes, a kind of malice at the noise, but it was gone before it could be seen. She had schooled her features for years. An annoying brat could be handles without any bloodshed, she hoped.

"We're here for a portkey." Minerva quipped. After all, this was a portkey licensing office. Though Albus had the license to create them, he was going to a different continent, so he needed some files to go through. It should only take a minute but before she knew it, the desk girl started trying to fish for clues.

"Mister Dumbledore," she started, and everything continued to go downhill fro there. First, Consuela started trying to mildly flirt to get information while twirling her hair, blowing her bubble gum, and leaning against the desk trying to be casual. It wasn't working. Remus Lupin was blushing under his hand where is face was currently trying to keep from snickering. It just wasn't something you expected- seeing someone idiotically flirt with your Headmaster.

The fact that the Gryffindor Head of House was slowly making sure she wouldn't turn red, though her face was scrunched up and he was sure that she'd be glaring or something without the control. He suddenly felt no guilt for all of the past pranks they had pulled to train her. If the woman went psycho in front of him, he'd sure he'd lose what was left of his sanity.

Minerva wished she had a bait and hook, but she'd settle for a good scolding.

"Excuse me Ms. Knoddermine, but we are running late for a meeting, so if you'd give us some papers, we need to be leaving, soon." Her voice was so cutting that both men flinched, though a small twinkle flitted through Dumbledore, a proudness that he had in his wife, maybe. Lupin shivered. After the last four years of being in trouble, the only time she had sounded like _that _was when she caught the four of them outside in the middle of June thier second year.

Hiding her slight quacking and insincere questioning, she just nodded, obviously fake smile still out and rather blinding. She didn't notice the unconscious moves of her ex Transfigurations Professor slowly stalking towards her.

It was then that a firm decision was made sanely in the head of Albus Dumbledore... he was going to learn the long distance portkey incantation whether it was illegal or not. His heart couldn't handle more ninnied driving his wife up the wall. He was sure that his many titles would at least gain him a license for the larger portkeys then the portkey license limited to only his own country.

When they finally were given a portkey to America, Washington DC to be precise, they were taken to a cylindrical room and, half blood that the Marauder Moony was, he couldn't help the Star Trek comparison as a hard pull at his navel resulted in groan. _Beam me up Scotty._

* * *

TBC. 

All I can do is continue to beg for forgiveness. I'm reeeeeeally slow at updating after a few chapters. I just suddenly get there and all of the little things get interrupted and... yeah. You understand at least. I write a little and then I write a little more, and sometimes it means I am at least somewhat satisfied with what I have and I'l publish it.

...Buffy's in a heavy case of denial centered around a kind of prosanity world. Her mind is still not really taking in facts and parts have her have reverted into a primal slayer way. Understand these are instinctive parts that will eventually be explained, hopefully.

I am determined to at least finish one fic at a time and then randomly update as my muses admit. They have me on a tight leash you see. I have to practically beg on hands and knees to pee.


	7. Heavy Landing, Moonlight Dancing

**So Far Away **

**part 7 **

They landed in America's International flooplace somewhere in Las Angeles, California. The three of them had first taken a trans-International Port Key which landed them in Washington DC, the capital of the United States, and then promptly gotten into the floo network going ladies first as Dumbledore took the back. They landed in a quick heap on the floor in the LA floo networking office. If one were to be paying attention, they would have found that, as the tall old man was on the top, he found himself king of the hill and promptly threw his hands in the air stating that he won.

This of course upset his wife who promptly kicked him in the shin in which the crazy old man started hopping on his left foot holding his right shin and whimpering. He deserved a hurt leg of course because no one respects unrespectable couples on both sides.

Remus Lupin felt odd watching this byplay. It was almost as if he was watching Lily and James go at it again because someone accidentally slipped them both aging potions. But he assured himself it wasn't true because a) they looked nothing like his friends and b) time travel was something he did not fully believe in.

Being Chief Wizemgot had some awesome perks though, as Dumbledore could make Port Keys at will, just not international portkeys. The old man was wondering to himself if he should make an amendment to that allowing himself to make international port keys. He would after all need to avoid the flirting nanzy pansies that he always ended up _twinkling _at. If someone were to study his old decrepit body when he died they would find that the infamous feared _twinkling _was also a defense mechanism.

Finally helping up his wi-err, second, and then his student, the old man laid his hand over one of the many multi-colored socks in his robe pocket and brought it out as he whispered the spell so quietly it might as well have been totally silent. Done, He put it out to them and in a circle they took hold of the striped red-blue-yellow-gold-green-purple-white-pink-black sock. "Pink or Blue." he said, his mind still spinning wondering at the identity of the child the orb found. And with the pop of the port key, they were off.

* * *

Most everyone wasn't aware of where the hellmouths lay. Though Albus Brian Wulvric Percival Dumbledore was well informed and aware of what Hellmouths were perceived to be, he wasn't aware that any were currently in working order. The blasted things were despised and most everyone generally filtered away from the infested plots of land. There were many spiritual and metaphysical parts to hellmouths, and one thing they did was set up some kind of unidentified wards. You could not travel through them by magic at all unless you were familiar with the ground or had some kind of bond or tether to help you. And even then you had to be abnormal, as regular witches or wizards could not simply enter magically with normal bonds or tethers.

That is why the three of them were unceremoniously dumped outside of the city limits directly in front of the "Welcome to Sunnydale" (Which had long ago been continuously frauded to 'Sunnyhell') sign. Minerva McGonaghall(-Dumbledore) had barely enough time to keep her husband from landing on it, equipment first. When the elder man discovered why they were dumped where they were, his shoulders slumped and he sighed. Hellmouths were long known for sending out random bursts of magic or energy, and it was his assumption (which you know what it does) that maybe one of their blood hadn't actually been found.

Stating such, his wife cracked him straight on the head for even thinking such a thing. After all, as their student pointed out, why would he need to be with them if it was just some false sign. Quiet, they took this in and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nodded his head as his mind was made up and he made the first step into the magical town having no real idea at what awaited them.

One thing Albus did not realise was how different the laws of magic really were. THings were stronger and stranger then one would think. And becuase of such, and Fate's hobby of meddling, no one really noticed how the moon was different on the little town of Sunnydale, California.

**

* * *

The Day Before**

**Elsewhere**

Swooning back and forth along the daise in the old manor thier clan was currently bidding together in, one little girl moved in strange circles and shapes along the floors and columns as her mind was invaded by the daily thoughts and bits of gossip her stars liked to speak of. She wasn't really a little girl but most of the time that's what kind of mind she had. The room was dark as most of the clan was out getting food, the clan of Aurelius not the same as they once were one hundred or even fifty years ago.

She liked to dance beneath the moonlight and in the dark. It was all she really did nowadays anyhow. Her love was running the coven as Head. Her boy was a good boy. Something was changing though, she could feel it in her blood, borrowed blood from banks that held it. borrowed blood that wasn't her's until it entered her body. The soul given to thier Lord Aurelius was given to him as thier Lord, so now all of the vampires leading down from Angelus and those grand sired and so forth from him had the little gibblets of energy crawling benath and around thier monsters, infecting them as wel. But she could not kill as she was just a little girl with a doll in her hands dancing naked beneath the moon for her boy.

And then she knew what was different, so fast no one could have told her, but her rushing blood knew. Thier hunger for blood, that of the clan's, had been ever hard as the reigns shook and thier souls settled in. Twirling around imagining a flowing skirt on her naked tors, the little vampire that wasn't all there voiced her knowledge to her boy. "Ms. Edith tells me it's time to go to Mummy. Time to find Mummy again and then we can find Daddy and the rest of the blood and be a family again." She giggled aloud now as she hadn't done sanely since the souls had returned and melded with the demons as Angelus and Liam hadn't been able to do thanks to the first gypsy curse.

In her head Drussilla Prussilla Edith Greyve was already making plans to schedule her family to her 'Mummy' in a dark plane a day away. She clapped her hands and skipped inside the British hidden manor to tell Her Boy the good news. They would be a family finally.

**

* * *

TBC.**

I know it takes me forever to continue and I'm sorry. But I'd like you to know that it's me that's just slow and that this IS BEING CONTINUED. Reviews wanted.


	8. Maps and Hands

**So Far Away**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Sunnydale, California**

**Restfield Cemetery**

Her blood was rushing through her veins on an adrenaline pump that wasn't quite ready to work. The anticipation sang intently and the shadows played across her moving footsteps that disappeared in the wind. Nothing but crickets breathed loudly in the cemetery though the pumping of her blood and the movement of her shadowing feet seemed to sing as the crickets lifted their feet to a chorus of rustling in the cool night air.

Her nose seemed to be prepped and strong in identifying separate scents and identities. Vampires left old scents nearby, though many were long gone. In her parting, though she had no idea how long she had been out, others had come. The hellmouth was a working metropolis for demons and vampires. It was her destiny to kill these dusties, though many were somehow familiar and her primal brain told her they were off or something.

She was hunting, and she never knew she had rarely called it such a thing. 'Patrol' was her nightly routine where she would look for the usual dustings of the fiends of the nights. This hunt was the actions her body called for and many had been part of before her. Some part of her mind not currently in working order witnessed these dealings as the blood spotted the ground below her already vengeful legs kicking her attacker to the ground. She knew this, had done this, felt this as she had before. Too far in the hunt, her reasoning mind did not recognize the fact that the other was not there to take care of her back.

The terrain had changed, it seemed. The cemeteries seemed a larger number and there were slight differences that she did pick up in her screwy mind, truly unready to properly work again.

The light of the moon was temporarily shadowed as a flock of dusties jumped at her back. Her fast reflexes kicked in as she shoved the other vampire into a pointy limb on a tree and left him to dust at her feet as she got to fighting the ones who decided to attack her from behind. Unhonorable as they were, they had no guilt in them and the three slightly older vampires teamed up to take this warrior at. Unfortunately for the Slayer, they were stronger than usual lackeys. They liked to call themselves unclanned, though vampyrs would have seen them as a menace and not been at all disconcerted in killing them.

To specify these claims, there are two types of blood sucking was-human. There are vampires, which dust when killed unless they're really old, and there are vampyrs, which remain with a soul. Most stick to back country roads and out of rumors and lore though, as vampires would usually go after them with these facts. There are plenty of rumors of how humans retain their souls when sired, but very few would be correct. When a souled vampire sires another, that newly sired would still have their soul. But, as humans showed, souls do not equal good, just conscious-worthy. In reality, it was a spell-gone-wrong that gave a vampire his soul back. Thousands of years ago, some nameless, faceless vamp had a Master status and one of the darker wizards gave him back his soul in a mistake. That entire ensouled vamp's kin branching from his blood were also newly restored. That's where many of the unrealities that Halloween projected had come from. So the clanned vampires differ from souled and nonsouled. The souled evolved slightly differently, and the rules of clanned did as well.

When Angelus was brought in to the Aurelius Clan, he soon became a favored, and then went easily rogue before becoming a Master in his own right. But the 'Master', had kept Angelus as his favored and he was the elder childe, so he became Elder when Buffy killed the 'fruit punch mouth.' He had a soul though, and in that activation, his own childer also had pre-souls.

He had not taken up the mantle fully though, and when he lost his soul, so did the rest, and driven mad by the conscious changes that had taken place. The loss of the souls drove every little bit that had remained in them away. They were close to demons then most beings were, which was one of the few once-in-a-lifetime reasons that Angelus was able to open Acathla, not that any of them were truly aware. He had been totally soulless with the ambition to do as he meant to. When his soul had returned, the mystic portal had already opened and taken that which had gone back in his promise. The soul had nothing to do with it.

But this she did not know. A couple of the vampires had jumped her from behind and she hit the ground. Her instincts made her fall in a certain way though, and before they had taken her to the ground she had rolled away and was already standing directly behind the darker haired of the two. The stake had made it into the creature's heart before the second had made it standing.

He was in a fighting stance by the time the other's dust made its way to the ground. And there were two more behind her, as this little group of unclanned traveled in a five. Two down, three to go, she knew. She tackled the one alone leaving the other two to move. But she wasn't thinking straight and the ounce of creativity the first slayer had accounted for in her desert years was all she could really work with momentarily. Buffy rolled and took the head of the creature underneath her and snapped it as her friction to get up. There were two left now and one was too close to do anything. She fell on her back with one above her, and she never heard the other dust before she hit the ground, but the life force that somewhat existed inside of these vampires was only down to one and she was to occupied to make sense of it.

The bald head smiling wickedly on top of her but was suddenly gone as a blur of black cloth and black hair and pale skin pulled him off of her. It was obvious that this other was also a vampire, though how she knew the Slayer would not be able to say. This second unaccounted for being drank quickly from this bald vampire before ripping open the scalp. When the cranium too split the vampire was surely dead. It fell to the floor with a thumb, and the dark savior of he slayer stepped on what was left of the head, giving enough pressure while the bald ass fell into ash as well.

The Slayer had long stood and checked those around her. There were over ten around her, vampires. The part in her recognized many things like the feeling of vampire that wasn't the same. There was a sense of lightness in them, not of a warrior but as a human. They were vampyrs. She took in the three that were near. One she did not recognize. The other two were strikingly familiar. The man had a long leather black duster on with a dark blue shirt. He wasn't tall, but reached higher than her own 5 foot 5 inches by at least one inch. His hair was not bleached blonde as it once been, was now but a fluffy low-cut brown that suited the new him. His chill blue eyes reminded her a little of her mate in the feelings they tried so hard to conceal. But the oceanic color was far off. The one that had pulled off baldy had long black tresses and a small skimpy dress that her inner cheerleader thought of as 'the new style' though her consciousness did not register whatsoever.

The dust had stilled and the vampyr looked straight into her eyes. "Hell, mummy." Then she jumped at the slayer.

However strange, the blonde warrior let the somewhat smaller soul hug her, pick her up, and take her away. She wasn't beta anything, but even she knew when she was protected. And oh, she was oh so tired.

They all stepped calmly into the old Summers abode with the allowance of the Slayer. It was only then that the mother-to-be witnessed some of this dust and uncatching oddness of a lifeless old house. She'd ask later though. Drusilla would tell her when she was ready. At the name through her head, a piece of the old Buffy made it to the top and kept the old memories down. Her childes-of-mate took her to the room and the vampyrs discussed something. Drusilla stayed with her while Spike, or William, as she was already mentally speaking of him left to the lower floor to direct the lower fledges.

In her room of pinks and bright colors in the dark, the beautiful dark haired woman undressed her from the gown and put some comfortable black silk pajamas out of a bag Buffy thought she should recognize. Despite her being naked, it felt nothing unusual. Her childe-of-mate sang her ancient lullabies and finally rocked her to a distant rest with the scent of her Angel nearby. The clothes had been his, and Dru had kept them safe.

Watching from her window later that night was William, looking down on his Dru as she danced in a rhythm only he could really know of, naked in the yard beneath the stars. None of the neighbors would notice of course. They were not used to seeing such a thing and the denial of anything irregular would take over.

* * *

The trio stepped into the town. It was getting darker now, and Minerva's feet hurt. It was a good thing she wore her boots. Their transfigured muggle clothing was still covering them but she was careful to time their steps as the looks would still have to be retransfigured ever hour or so. They had followed the road, the "Welcome To Sunnydale" sign that had been broken as Dumbledore had landed on it was long passed, but the chill of passing it was still remembered.

A long row of shops greeted them, though the night was hollow, and the stores were mostly closed. Those open all night flashed lights with large "Open" signs proclaiming their activities in the night air. If one were to follow into the middle of the town they would find The Bronze, the only local teen hangout worth going to.

But they weren't looking for a teenager. In truth, they didn't know who they were looking for exactly. They needed to find a recluse place for a while to be able to perform a proper scrying spell. Minerva decided on a park. They weren't hard to find in this small little town of mystique, but she was especially bothered as to why there were so many graveyards.

The moon was rising now. It wasn't full so the Were wouldn't change, but the call still appealed to his inner beast, the wolf that ached to howl and chase. Both selves of the one person tried to ignore the other, both resenting the other for their time off spent and pain of the changes and the time that was supposed to be their own that was changed.

They found a table with room where no one was located. A crystal hanging evenly off of a string circled a clear map of the area, purchased from the drugstore at the end of the block they had just come from. It spun and spun and spun. Albus held the string in one hand and the slightly glowing orb in his other hand. It was supposed to create a balance, the finder, and the locater.

The crystal didn't land though, as it was supposed to while the string lengthened to fit the circling strength of gravity that pulled down on the blessed white crystal. Minerva looked sad then. All day, for nothing.

"Now, now, Minerva. It's just one day spent searching. We have tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that, and so forth." He took her hands in his after setting down the bits used in the last minor spell he hadn't used in a long time. Remus turned away to give them their space, and walked slowly away from them to circle the grounds of the park. "No hope is lost. We didn't get lucky with this, but we can always look for clues."

"Clues, like what?"

"Well, the hospitals probably are a good idea. We can cloak ourselves and you can lead. You always did seem to have a bond with the children."

She smiled then. "A mother's intuition."

"Yes," he grinned. "Perenelle and Ole St. Nick could never understand how you knew when they were in trouble." He didn't mention the little known fact that Perenelle so wanted to be a mother, and had researched into it extensively.

They got back to business then, catching up with Mr. Lupin and leading him to another corner gas station to ask where the Sunnydale Hospital was. None of them would complain about how tired they were getting of walking. The headmaster limped slightly from the sign he had hit down.

Albus stopped at an all-night diner though to feed them, and during the meal he amused Remus Lupin about times of the past that were mostly vague and did not give any actual names away. It was a well-known fact that he was one in a group of four pranksters in the fifth year of Hogwarts and the laughs it brought were refreshing.

Inside though, he was wondering about the Port-key usage. It should have taken them to an office, but it hadn't. And if this was a hell mouth then there wouldn't have been one. It wasn't specific really, just keyed in to take him to where the orb had wanted them. He was quite hesitant to use any magic on them in the rest of their stay, but patted his robes and reminded himself that he kept two invisibility cloaks on him at all times.

They finished their meal, though Remus was still slightly uncomfortable with the level of closeness he had to his elders. Him and the other students held the professor in a kind of light really. They were on a pedestal of power and respect only joined with certain others like the Flamels and the dark lords that were known for rocking the world in a bad way.

They made it to the hospital then, an ambulance running past them with the blare beeping in the night sky. A cloud of death hang over the van and the heart monitor was beeping in one constant ring as they loaded the injured into the building. A feeling of foreshadowing made Minerva gulp, and the boy Were pull his jacket closer to him. Albus remained stoic, doing his best to not be bothered by the death he was all too familiar with.

In a shadow of the building, the Transfigurations Mistress changed into her cat form to sneak through the halls. Even though it wasn't invisible, she was very sneaky when she needed to be and small enough not to be expected. She could always hide under one of the cloaks with Albus or Remus if she needed to.

The entrance was pretty easy to follow, but even in the hospital of a small town she had no idea if her sense would lead her anywhere or if it was all a mistake to look. There would just be a maze of corridors filled with people, people that could be her descendants. Really, it could be any of them. Even those that were in for dying of old age. But she reckoned that something important had alerted her to it. She was hoping that maybe it was a birth.

* * *

**Sunnydale, CA**

**Summers Residence**

She was in someone's arms and she wanted to crawl out of them and into those of her love. But she couldn't feel him near and knew that this was the safest place she could be in this moment. She didn't know anything concrete, really, but the smell of dust invaded her nostrils and she constantly held back her sneezes.

They were female arms that held her so lovingly, and with a wide naïve hope she wished they were her mothers. They were thing though, and caressed her hair and face with a grace that could only be supernatural and loving. She wondered whose they could be but did not admit to anything. Her consciousness was still hiding behind her Slayer, who too needed the comfort denied of her.

In the past, the Slayer in the girls had been a whole other person, a sense that got themselves isolated and devoted to the Fight only. The Slayer in the other girls had never really intertwined the existence with the host, as it now was with Buffy, as it had been since she had met Angel. The Slayers of the past had never really had a reason to, but Buffy had fallen for the vampire fast and furiously. There was nothing holding her back from the dark but her friends, and in the end it balanced out, despite that fact that nothing was perfect.

She moaned very quietly and the hands slowly graced her face again, practically rocking her to sleep. She fell into her sleep again, a quiet rest for her tired body that hadn't moved for so long. These arms would let her be.

Downstairs, a once-bleach-blonde vampyr ordered his loyal childer along. "We are leaving this town with Buffy. We're going home. Pack up everything that you can now, and go back to the hospital and get the stuff from there. We're taking her to our home now so we can help her recover. Questions." There were none.

The moon was high in the sky as the Slayer was taken from the place that was once her home in the arms of a souled little devil with dark hair and pale skin. Her golden hair and sun-kissed skin that needed a while in the sun and open air again was a great contrast, but she was meant for this dark that the inner slayer in herself had urged her to. This darkness was her home and whatever consciousness knew anything currently, it applauded the move as it would now be nurtured back to health.

But She wouldn't come back yet because inside she was still silently screaming for her Angel to come back.

* * *

TBC. 

Hey. This chapter has been half done on my comp for a while so I found it and updated. It's still not going to be a planned out update schedule, but I haven't abandoned it. Tell me what you think, and any comments whatsoever about it. What do you want to happen? I have a basic idea, but I'm not fully positive on anything, so I can be swayed for things.


	9. No One and Away

**So Far Away**

**Chapter 9**

………………

**Still in Sunnydale**

The tabby cat with grey on grey stripes and a tiny line of circular marks about her eyes made her cautious was about the halls, maneuvering when gazes were turned and eyes were busy elsewhere. Her tail flickered as the sounds and smells and tang on her tongue of the medical hospital made its way into her senses, alerting her of every movement around her. Her own husband she could literally feel behind her due to the magic around her.

The internal system of a cat could sense a canine nearby and she knew instinctively that it was her student Were following on her tail next to her husband, both under invisibility cloaks and used to walking quietly.

What was odd to her was that she also felt more Weres rooms away, checking across the threshold doors to them as well. As she passed them, noses sniffed and multiple eyes turned to look at her. One of them even dared bark but found himself without a mouth. Her mouth turned into a feminine smile as she knew it was Albus protecting his lady's honor.

She moved on room-to-room and looked in on the many inmates of the white medical sheets. She was so thankful she felt no bond with any of the dying she encountered, and three hours later, she had checked the children and still there was no bond from mother-to-child-to-grandchild and so forth.

She brushed her tail in the eyes of a sleeping child then. She may have been glad that the cancer patient wasn't her grandson many times over but she was aware that animals helped with the mental problems with patients. She licked the child as she left the girl to smile in her fitful sleep.

The ward she was in now was for long term patients and she stopped herself from hesitating. One door and she found an old man. There was no bond so she didn't check on him, Wheel of Fortune on the television. Another door and the woman on the phone was left none the wiser that an animal was in her presence. She almost got caught by a lady orderly that came around the corner, but pounced under a cloak until there was no one to really see her.

She flicked against the counter with a sigh and moved on.

Coming to the last room, an eerie old saying mostly humorous entered her mind for no real reason. 'It's always the last room you're looking for,'

………………

**Away from Sunnydale**

The day was hot, but in the chill of the limo she felt nothing. She had become more aware of where she was as time passed. But her mind was in a deep crevice of denial where she could hide and retreat in this quiet, too cold place where she had been left alone. The arms encircling her were the same pale, female limbs that slowly dragged nails to tickle the feelers on her skin. She could have once imagined them pointed and dragging cuts into skin, slow torture for a human child or teen.

Now they were warm, not of life but of true feeling. She would have wondered _why_ if she could but she didn't. She felt so hot and cold at the same time, her skin burning up. A fluffy comforter she smelled as her own surrounded her and the arms of the cold one with a heart without a beat didn't bother her. What bothered her was that it wasn't other arms, male arms, arms of her love that were encircling her.

She dreamt they were and woke up breathing too hard when he whispered words in her ears and she knew her love had changed back to Angelus and she had not been warned. The demon in them really had never bothered her as they were beings too. But when the vampires went psycho as they became aware, they had to be killed. Masters gained decorum and a bit of real mind, but they weren't good. The soul had come then into her love and he had become both a vampire and a vampyr.

The vampyr she had loved and the vampire she had accepted. But Angelus had taken over and he was once again the little inconsequential fledgling with too much power that had wreaked havoc before the gypsies had crossed paths with him.

The crazy vampyress holding her like a small tiny child did not make her feel uncomfortable any. And again, she did not wonder why. Instead she held on as they tiny one her childe-of-mate was holding her as and she tried as best she could to come out of the deep dark crevice she had fallen into.

………………

**Hogwarts**

With Professors Sprout and Flitwick taking their control over Hogwarts, the few students that knew about it, were wondering where McGonagall and the Headmaster were. With Voldemort about, plenty were wondering if they had been captured or injured or had simply run off to help. Rumors spread like wildfire from one common room to another. No one was really sure how it got from one to another before breakfast was even set.

Those who slept probably had nightmares of what could be happening. Many had attempted to stay up late, thinking that maybe they would be getting a black letter at breakfast that would just spoil their breakfasts. Others stayed up because they were simply not able to get more than a few ours of sleep.

Tiredly, Sirius Black wondered, Necromaniac? Is that what it means when you can't sleep? And of course since Remus was elsewhere, and he was busy wondering where the Werewolf had gotten to, Sirius had no way to ask a question and get a sarcastic Marauder answer. As a fellow fourth year, Remus had become their personal dictionary or encyclopedia. He didn't know everything, as that was designated for James's Lily-love who had still not agreed to go out with him and hexed him the last three times he had asked the day before.

Now that Moony wasn't there, it was like their vocabulary was slowly twittering out of their brains. Wormtail was on his bed while Sirius was on his own bed, simply staring at the ceiling, eyes far away and droll. The dark haired pureblood sighed aloud again. James was out in the common room with some of the others, thinking that maybe his parents had been attacked. He was a pureblood loudly on the side of light and his family had long been a point of target for dark supporters.

Personally, he hoped his mother got killed by the dark lord. It would leave the family name to him. Regulus, a year behind him and in Slytherin, was a decent guy really, but he was kind of a wiener and even his own mother knew not to hand it over to him. Then again, she'd probably come back as a poltergeist, or maybe she'd leave a dreadfully annoying portrait behind just to make him miserable. He decided to just stay in bed and let things come then.

It would be a long night.

And he was stuck wondering where Moony had gotten to. Was he alright? Was in the hospital wing? In his mind, he started mapping out a game of "Where in the World is Remus 'Moony' Lupin?" It was crazy, delightfully full of adventure and in his own mind so that nobody but the voices in his head could demand things of him.

James was slowly day dreaming of the girl he couldn't make understand that he loved her and had since he saw her.

Sirius was just lost in his thoughts wanting their Moony and wondering where he was.

………………

**France**

They had gotten home in their private jet, twenty vampyr lowers there to help and guide one another. In the arms of an insane seer slept the Slayer and mated of their head. Technically the human super hero was the head of their order, and they respected that. Drusilla and Spike had been the ones in charge in the interim, and so far they had ran things quietly but slowly changed their numbers into feeling human-like creatures who didn't prey on humans unless absolutely necessary, and even then, not to kill.

Those that murdered were put to death immediately.

They exited in their land and Drusilla brought her light Slayer to the veranda where the stars could both speak to her and let her see them. The sun would be up soon but she would give her mummy a nice environment until she woke up.

The moon was out, not full. She only had a few minutes until they had to seek the shelter in the large manor.

Blonde and breathing in the loony's arms was her mummy. Her heart ached and the crazy dark haired princess pressed her ear to her heart and listened to its beating. She listened for more but only heard the loud vibration of the one heart. There was no sign of something else, something she wanted to know about. But she'd have to wait until mummy woke up.

………………

She was warm, her world foggy and her breath heated against the cloth against her face. Her sharp eyes opened slowly to a black comforter, thick and the smell of new fabric wafted into her pert nose, her sense of smell greater than even most vampire's own.

She dreamed last night, dreamed of her love and the beach where he blamed her for… something. She wanted to remember what he meant but was hurt too much by his accusation to dig deep and find out. There were parts in her brain that weren't working yet, parts of the past that were blurry. She had a mommy and an angel and a group of Scoobies that had become her father and sisters and brothers.

Only she didn't know where they were. But there was a lady (_kin of my heart_) that was holding her and others (_kin of my kin_) that were helping her move. She wasn't putting two and two together and wasn't letting it get to her. The fluctuating bouts of awareness were still varied and the Slayer knew she would have to wake soon.

But for now she'd curl up with a precious pink pig and wait for daylight.

**TBC**.

...K dudes and dudette readers, I found this piece and added some mroe stuff from the other computer. However, just because I have this now does not mean it will be a tad bit more time for more. Anywho, here's this. Cheers.


End file.
